darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NightBear
Character appearances navigation Hey, just a note to let you know how about the navigational arrows for the dramatis personae section. They work in the same manner as the episode sidebar navigation does, indicating the previous and next appearance of each character. I've started simplifying them to make it easier, so be sure to check out episodes such as 5, for instance. The actor/character's previous appearance is linked to the left of their names and the next appearance to the right. Obviously, first appearances won't have a left arrow, and final appearances won't have a right arrow. In cases where the same actor doesn't play a character in a previous or next appearance, arrows appear around both names, for clarity. Look at Bill Malloy in 46 for an example. I hope this helps and you can start incorporating these into the later episode guides as you write them. Let me know if you have any questions on this or any other matter, and most importantly, keep up the awesome work! --Proudhug 16:42, 18 April 2008 (UTC) : Thank you! This is my first wiki and I had been wondering what the heck it was. :) I already removed them from a few of the episode pages I made and will take a peek at episode 5. NightBear 16:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Cool. In the future, don't hesitate to ask me any questions about things you don't understand. Happy editing! --Proudhug 16:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, I just have to say that you're doing an amazing job so far! It's exciting to have someone so enthusiastic working on the cite. There are still quite a few kinks that we need to work out on the site and hopefully you can help out with that. In the meantime, keep up the good work! --Proudhug 16:10, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Howdy Howdy folks, NightBear here. On my to do list: Make more episode pages! Standardize episode categories for the original series - Done! Continue work on The Mirror ... have viewed it's destruction, now need to add notes to getting it out of the "needs attention" category. Work on Eve, try to finish her page now that I have seen all her episodes. - Done? Working on Amy Jennings. Seances ... start a list of them, who attended, who led them, who acted as medium, who was contacted. - EDIT: This has proven to be quite difficult as there are a LOT of seances and seance-like activities. I don't want to start in the middle, but looks like I may need to. Projects Pre-March 2008 - Owns episodes 1-70 and 210-775, has viewed Episodes 1-35 and 210-580. March 2008 - Received episodes 71-105, viewed episodes 581 to 627. Created the episode summary for Episode 600, his first wiki-page ever. Later added some notes and created pages for minor characters and hopes to create more! Became fascinated with the Objects category. April 2008 - Acquired episodes 106-140 and 776-Dark Shadows DVD Collection 19 and viewed episodes 628-669. Made pages for missing members of the Jennings family and Buzz, added notes. Finished remarking pages which has "Episode" instead of "episode" and began adding previous/next episode markers on contiguous pages. May 2008 - Viewed episodes 670-705 and finished the Buzz page, making episode summaries for all pages he is in and did the same for Ezra Braithwaite. Plans on doing the same for Maude Browning, Janet Findley, and Suki Forbes. Created page for the Silver Pentagram. Also wants to start a page listing séances held on the original series giving the invoker, channeler(s), other attendees, and spirits contacted. June 2008 - Viewed episodes 706-728. Made pages for Janet Findley, Cavada Humphrey, Wolf's-head cane, Gramophone, Quentin's room. Substantially added to Natalie DuPres. Working on Portrait of Angelique. July 2008 - Viewed episodes 729-788. Created pages for Salem, Rachel Drummond, Worthington Hall, Alexandria, Egypt, Simon Briar, Tim Shaw, and Rockport, Humbert Allen Astredo, Servants of Collinwood, Tower room, Portrait of Laura Collins, Simon Briar, Rachel Drummond, Alexandria, Egypt, Salem, and Worthington Hall as well as some new episode pages covering the first part of the 1897 time sequence. August 2008 - Viewed episodes 789-868. Finished filling out 701-710, now heading to 801/802-805 since that is what I am watching! Made pages for Isabella Hoopes, Roger Davis, Julianka, Montreal, Terry Crawford, Nora Collins, Hand of Count Petofi, King Johnny Romano, Lenore Collins, Charles Delaware Tate, Portrait of Quentin Collins, and Shipwreck Point. September 2008 - Viewed episodes 869-934 . Created pages for the years 1949 and 1897. Also Anthony George and Ben Stokes. October-December 2008 - Viewed episodes 935- 1245! Also watched the entire 1991 series! Getting ready to restart from 1 soon! Jan. 2009 - began writing episode summaries for the 1995 sequence! Also adding a lot of disambiguation statements to separate the real-time and parallel time characters. Feb.-July 2009 - Haven't been as active, but have been working from the earliest episodes putting in page navigation and captions in all the pictures. I would really like to get the captions for all photos even if they do not display because it will help anyone who uses a screen reader. Started watching from the original series from 1 forward, seeing the 1967 Laura Collins story for the first time and planning to do some editing to her page. See ya after sunset! NightBear 01:49, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Just want to say "Thanks" for all your hard work on here!LadyAlder 18:25, 11 October 2008 (UTC) : Thank you! I saw that you are looking for ways to contribute and thought you could upload some images ... I think that would be wonderful!! So few episodes have an image and the episode summary box template has space for 2. Of course, if there is no summary at all yet, you could add the image to the empty summary ... I tend to add to pages which have little or no information in them rather than doing new episodes, so if there were pics, I would be more likely to hit those episodes. See ya after Sunset! NightBear 15:24, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Awesome job! I just wanted to give you a virtual pat on the back and compliment all your hard work! :Thank you, you have done a lot of hard work yourself lately! I really love the screen captures! NightBear 07:00, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :: I hope you like the screen captures for Elizabeth's near-fall off Widows' Hill. P3jedi 23:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Love your work! I love your contributions! Just had to say so! :) Kerrianne42 20:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC)kerrianne42